


Knives and Love Letters

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, F/F, Fight Sex, Jack being Jack, Jack is a kinky SOB, Kink, Knife Play, Leon being well Leon, Leon has a kink, Light Sadism, M/M, One Shot, Violence, not for the faint hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Leon are reunited by Love letters sent by Helena and Ada.</p>
<p>All those years, those years they have lost, all those lonely nights, It had been so long too long to be exact. Jack is at first unwilling to allow Leon into his apartment, yet something about the sandy-haired man, something from his past he can never forget, is finally standing before him again it's 10:00 and night and emotions from years and years are being brought to the surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives and Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of Knife play, blood, gay sex, everything that applies. Please if this in nor you thing, DO NOT READ, I do not want people yelling at me because they did not read the tags properly!

Helena looked over the list Ada had handed her, she furrowed her brow before lifting her gaze to meet with Ada’s.

“Tell me again why I let you convince me this was even a remotely good idea?”

Ada crossed her legs, the slight glimpse of her thigh causing Helena’s heart to pound in her chest, her lips parted as she licked at them.

“Well I think Leon deserves this, don’t you?”

“Well it would be funny I agree” she responded searching over the letter again, “He’d pretty much fall like a rock for it, but is it fair to Jack?”

“Oh I’ll fucking tell you how fair it is to Jackkkkk, the asshole insulted me, and my style and the motherfucker is going to get it up the butt if God so helps me!”

“Oh my god Ada, I think you're a bit overly aggressive about this!”

“Bitch don’t you tell me I'm too aggressive! I’ll be as aggressive as I goddamn well please, and anything to get that asshole Leon off my back will make me the happiest bitch ever.”

“Umm If you wish then, my dear, I’ll hand this letter over to Leon when I visit him tonight, and you will give the letter to Jack right?”

“I know he’ll be an ass about it but I’ll just tell him it’s Wesker's will and he’s leaving him everything, including Sherry because the man is a creeper and likes blondes.”

The next day.

***  
“Jack! Are you home?” Leon knocked on the door harder this time and still was greeted by silence.

“Strange he told me to meet him at 10:00 tonight at his apartment..” Suddenly he heard movement behind the door and the locks being undone; then a loud beep must’ve been his alarm system deactivating and then greeted by those cold blue eyes.

“Leon..? ‘the fuck you doing here?”

“Didn’t you tell me to meet you here?” Leon pulled out the letter which he had folded multiple times, so it ended up being Jack staring at him while he unfolded it.

“Hey comrade please meet me at my place at 10:00 pm, I need to see you urgently, I miss those long cold nights that we had to use to keep ourselves warm, and the feeling of your soft flesh against me, also the sex, I miss the sex.”

Jack was staring at Leon, his mouth slightly open in shock, and he slammed the door in Leon’s face. Leon just stood there, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. He was about to leave when Jack’s door opened again as he motioned for Leon to come in.

“I swear if you weren’t so attractive, I’d have punched you in the face nine times by now.”

Leon turned on the spot and stared blankly at Jack; he never thought he’d hear those words from his mouth.

“I got your fucking letter too, and thought you’d lost your mind then I recognized the handwriting at that bitch’s, the one you are always drooling over..”

“Ada? You say she is behind this? Huh, why?”

“You honestly thought I wrote that letter? Look at it, it’s her handwriting, and she signed it with a kiss Leon…”

Jack shook his head as he watched Leon bring the letter up to eye level and scanned it over quickly, his cheeks flushed.

“Shit…”

“I think you just read what you wanted to believe..”

He walked pass Leon and headed to his kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard and then taking a bottle of Whiskey out from his freezer. He poured it contents into the two glasses; he turned to Leon.

“Here, I’m sure you need this."

Leon looked at the offered drink then to Jack; he took the glass from his hand. Wondering the whole while why the man hadn't slit his throat yet and tossed him outside. He took the short glass and stared into the amber liquid he stared at his reflection.

“What are you waiting for comrade?”

Leon blinked and shook his head free from the stupor. 

“Hmmm?”

“Your drink? Are you waiting for a fucking invitation to drink it?”

“No.” he took the drink down in one gulp.

“Heh, I’d have thought you lost your mind if you'd come to me with that shit earlier.”

“What?”

“That letter you numbnuts, you losing your mind in your fucking old age?”

Leon plopped down on Krauser’s couch with a deep sigh.

“No, I'm not.”

Jack scoffed, while shrugging his broad shoulders, and seated himself right next to Leon. 

Leon’s face flushed, was the drink already working on him? There was no way, Leon had never been a lightweight. It must’ve been the way that Krauser’s knife felt up against his groin.

“What the fuck?! Jack, stop that!”

The older of the two men stared down the sandy-haired man with his cold blues, the knife pressing more into Leon’s scrotum eliciting a soft groan from the man, Jack shoved Leon to his back, the knife never leaving its initial position, Leon’s head bumped the armrest of the couch.

“Damn..calm down, shit….”

“What’s the matter, Leon? Can’t handle the rough stuff?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later, right now you’re who I want to fuck…”

Leon smirked, thrust his hips upward causing the knife to pierce his jeans, Jack growled deep in his throat at the gesture from Leon.

“You want me to fuck you with the knife? Is that what you want? Just like the old days…”

“Only you knew that side of me, Jack…”

“I know all your sides and your angle’s, I know every naked piece of you..”

Jack shoved his hand underneath Leon’s shirt, going straight for his nipples, they were already hard.

“You slut…”

“I’m your slut…”

“Damn right."

Jack squeezed and twisted the man’s nipple causing him to cry out.

Those damn slim hips still thrusting up into that knife, Jack slowly traced the knife up Leon’s body, allowing it to graze the tender flesh of his torso all the way to his nipple, pressing the tip of the knife into it.

“Ahhnnnn!” He gasped, his breath strangled and hoarse.

“Mm, you like that, Leon?”

“Y~yes…”

Continuing the knives journey towards Leon's plump lips, it poked at the sensitive tissue until Leon willingly parted his lips allowing the cold steel to slide past his tongue. Jack was careful not to choke the smaller man, and he was familiar with how much his throat could take, both with knife and cock.

Leon felt the cold steel touching the back of his throat, his tongue instinctively wrapping around the serrated edge, protecting the inside of his mouth, the teeth bit into his sensitive flesh. The taste of rich Iron filled his mouth. Jack had shifted Leon so that he could not drown in his blood. The knife started a vigorous rhythm, a big hand nestled into the sandy-blonde hair and pulled it back and to the left. His hip bucked into Jack’s, his already hardening length present, Jack humored him occasionally and ground against his hips.

“You’re so damn disgusting, you kinky little slut, getting turned on by a knife.”

Leon moaned loudly, the blade withdrawing almost all the way back before diving back into his blood coated throat. He grabbed onto Jack’s arm tight, digging his nails into the muscled flesh. Jack groaned, pulling the knife back again, this time, all the way out, his eyes searching the blade over, it coated with blood, and saliva.

“What the fuck? Why’d you do that Leon?”

“You pushed it into far you asshole!”

Jack smirked, wiping the blade clean on Leon’s shirt.

“You dick, wipe it on your shirt next time!”

“I forgot you still can’t deep throat, that might have been the reason I left you.”

Leon aimed a punch for Jack's jugular, the older man toppled over, his hand gripping his throat as he gasped for air.

Leon took the chance to turn the tables, he straddled Jack’s legs, pinning their hips together, then knocked Jack's hand away and went straight for his throat, biting at the thick meaty flesh. Leon's growing erection twitched at hearing the low groan from the big man beneath him, and Jack thrust his hips so hard up into Leon’s he jostled the man from his perch, then shoved his hands into Leon’s pants, grabbing the man’s ass.

Leon’s breathing hitched, his face buried against Jack’s neck suddenly two fingers slipped inside him, working up against each other, scissoring them inside the tight hole.

“Unf, been a long time for you? I’ll try and prepare you, but can't guarantee I'll have the patience too..”

“Don’t be a dick about it!” said Leon.

“Hey just being honest…” replied Jack.

Jack thrust his fingers inside Leon.

Leon’s moans escalated against Jack’s neck, the friction creating a gentle heat inside his orifice. He suddenly found himself empty of Jack’s thick fingers. Before he could give a moan of protest Jack had flipped him on all fours, yanking down his pants and boxers, Jack, on his knees positioned the head of his cock towards Leon’s puckered hole, it was loosened enough in Jack’s opinion, however, Leon begged to differ as he braced himself. 

"Be gentle; it's been a long time Jack, for the love of god go easy."

His hands gripped the couch, then in one swift movement, Jack had thrust himself balls deep inside Leon’s ass. 

"Damn it, Jack! I said be gentle!"

"Sorry, I don't do soft remember?"

The sudden change had caused Leon to flinch also his grip was almost freed from the couch.

Jack leaned over the man’s full weight now against Leon’s back, Jack’s lips found the nub of Leon’s ear and sucked at it. Leon moaned softly pushing his ass against Jack’s body wanting him to start moving.

“Easy comrade...good things come to those who wait,” Jack said with a breathy moan, inside Leon’s ear.

“F~fuck you..” Leon hissed.

Jack lifted himself back then grabbed the back of Leon’s neck, choking him, Leon gasped his pupils dilating, Jack thrusting deep inside Leon, pulling out completely then ramming himself back in again torturing Leon in those moments making him feel empty before being plunged deeply into yet again. 

The lack of oxygen to his brain was causing all sorts of sensations, the urge to breathe was high, but the thrill of asphyxiation was causing his pleasure he could only enjoy, the fear was non-existent well until Leon felt cold steel at his spine.

“J~Jack?!” Leon whimpered.

“Easy Leon, don’t jerk, or you’ll become paralyzed… Do you trust me?” said Jack.

“I do..” replied Leon.

Leon said, his body shuddered as the serrated blade trailed down his sensitive flesh and then white hot searing pain, the warm fluid leaking out onto his heated flesh sent a wave of shock.

“FUCK!!, J~Jack… More make me feel everything.” The pain was intense, and Jack had buried the knife 2 inches inside Leon's hip.

Smirking to himself Jack obliged the man retrieving the blade from his broken and bleeding flesh, he then dragged the knife down to Leon's stomach, running the serrated edge over that toned, hard muscle. He had ceased his fucking of Leon to give him a new, different kind of pleasure. The blade slowly ebbed into Leon’s navel, where it teased in a small circle the point, leaving sharp pricks. Leon was still gasping for air, but yet the loss of one sensation and feeling another in its place was enough to drive him over the edge of reason. Leon’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head, as he was about to look consciousness, Jack ran the blade over his erection and drove the tip inside the slit at the head.

“FUCK!” Leon jerked back violently causing Jack’s grip to loosen. Leon impaled himself onto Jack’s cock.

“Fuck me you son of a bitch!”

Jack dropped the knife and wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist and rammed up into him, Leon threw his arm around Jack’s neck using the man’s bulky physique as leverage as he impaled himself onto the man’s cock every time he thrust upside him.

*Huff, Huff* “Leon….I’m close..”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Leon drove to the brink of insanity wanting his orgasm to come; his hand wormed it’s way to his dick, running his fingers up and down his length before wrapping his hand around and jerked himself off in time with Jack’s thrusting.

“Harder...Harder. Fuck me!!” begged Leon, the desperation for release present in his voice.

Jack growled, his tongue swiping across his drying lips, watching Leon jerk himself off while being fucked was enough to make the man go into overdrive, and with one final hard thrust, he had come. 

He came so hard, years of pent-up sexual energy was almost enough to shoot Leon off his cock.

Jack’s hand then joined Leon’s over his erection, and together their efforts caused Leon to reach his climax, thick ropes of cum splattering on the man’s chest. Jack moved his hand to smear the semen across Leon’s chest before bringing it to his lips, tasting the man’s lust.

“Still, taste like shit..”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist, you seemed to be asking that of me the whole night.”

Leon turned his head to meet Jack’s gaze, those cold steel eyes piercing his very soul. Even after all that the man still looked emotionless. 

Leon expected this from Jack, yet sometimes it hurt. 

Hurt to see that no matter how intimate they would be, Jack was still Jack, quiet, emotionless, cold. Fuck it all he still loved the man, and always would damn.


End file.
